Love from Talking
by Negima-Roxas
Summary: Len Kagamine is an author that has been trying to write a novel, but things change when he stumbled upon Teto while buying some bananas. Len x Teto first vocaloid fanfic so go easy on me. Rated for certain language.


Hello! This is my very first Vocaloid fanfic, I got this idea after watching Luka's "Just Be Friends" song on youtube, and I must say, it really touched my heart, and at the same time it tore me, and I just thought of a random fanfic thanks to the song, so here it is, starring Vocaloid Len Kagamine and UTAU Teto Kasane!

--

"_Love is a dangerous path, but despite all of its pains and hardships, you will find success and joy." –Negima-Roxas_

_00_

"_He drops to the floor, sobbing, screaming that…_ Damn it!" A blonde boy yelled, crumpling a piece of his notebook and threw it in the trash can. "I'll never be able to make a good novel like this!" He yelled again, his thoughts running in circles. '_Maybe I should eat a banana, which always helped.'_ He thought. He went out of his room and went downstairs, only to find a blonde girl eating an orange.

"Hey Len." The blonde girl greeted as she chewed on the fruit. "So, what happened with your novel?"

"Fail." Len replied, hanging his head in depression. "Rin. Where's the bananas? I thought we just bought a dozen awhile ago?"

"Kaito took them to make a banana split." Rin sighed, "Man, that guy is sure crazy for Ice cream."

Len growled, "I am so going to kick his ass later…" He's the type of person that doesn't forgive a person when it comes to bananas. "Rin, I'm going to eat outside, I'll buy some for you so don't cook, okay?"

Rin, despite that she got loads of money from her job as a Vocaloid, agreed. "Okay, you know that Orange Chicken from _Chowking _right? I wanna taste that." She said.

Even when he's angry, he never shows his really pissed face at her beloved elder sister. "Okay sis, I'll see you later eh?"

"Sure nii-chan, love you."

"I love you too sis."

The elder Kagamine sighed as he closed the door and walked to the store. He thought that having a part-time job as an Author for his imaginative mind would be helpful, well, it was until the ever popular Miku Hatsune, fellow vocaloid, schoolmate and used-to-be best friend, broke him.

-0-

Yesterday…

"_Miku!" Len called her out, waving at her._

"_Hi Len." The teal, pigtailed haired girl greeted, "Listen, about what you said earlier…" she started, Len felt his heart skip a beat, because he confessed to her before school started._

"_Y…Yes?" Len fidgeted._

"_I'm… I'm sorry."_

_Silence filled the two Vocaloids._

"_I mean, you're really a sweet guy and all, but you're kinda short."_

-0-

'Short?! ' Len mentally raged, 'Just because I'm freaking short!? I swear Miku, you just embarrassed me too much when you said that in freaking public!' He growled.

"Hey! Watch it. You almost bumped on me!" A girl said at him, of course, Len quickly stopped on his tracks as he heard her.

"S..Sorry." Len scratched the back of his head. "Oh! Teto!"

"Len?! Oh wow, I didn't knew it was you!" Teto smiled at him. "What are you doing this late?"

"The usual, gonna buy some bananas, Kaito drained them for his ice cream… that jerk." He replied, "You?"

"Well, Luka-chan ran out of tuna in her fridge, so we decided to buy some, and I needed to buy more baguette too. You know me."

"Bread-girl."

"Banana-boy."

The two singers laughed, they always accustomed teasing each other with their favorite food. Len asked Teto if she wants to come to the groceries with him, of course, the redhead accepted the offer and walked with him.

Teto decided to break the silence. "So… err… Len, how's your part-time job going?"

"Horrible." He replied. "I can't think straight since yesterday."

"Why? Because of the bitch Miku?" Teto's voice darkened at the mention of Miku's name. "Honestly, you should forget about her, she's not worth it."

Len breathed a bit, sometimes he can be a bit tense when Teto is talking about Miku, the two girls hated each other. "Yeah, but what about you? _Drills_?"

Teto tensed up from the word 'drills' because she is sensitive when it comes to her hair. True, she hated being called drills when Miku says it, but she quickly calmed down when Len says it. "Hey, just because you can call me drills, doesn't mean you should always call me like that."

"Sorry." Len apologized.

"It's okay."

As soon as the two entered the store, they separated for a few minutes to get to their respective items, and met back at the counter.

'_Strange… why did I feel better already when I talk to Teto?'_

'_This is weird, why do I feel so overprotective to Len?'_

-0-

"Well, I guess that's that." Teto chided as she lifts a plastic full of tunas in her left hand, a paper bag of baguettes lay on her right. Len on the other hand, has both of his hands full with a box of bananas.

"Say… Teto."

"Hm?"

"How did it feel when Ted turned you down?" Len suddenly asked.

"… I didn't like it when he called me short." Was the quick reply of the redhead.

"Well, I guess that makes us two."

"Huh?" Teto became confused.

"Miku turned me down because I was shorter than her."

"…Ouch."

"Before, I felt I wasted 3 years of trying to get to her. And now that feeling became true…" Len's shoulders began to shiver.

"I'm sorry." Teto said to Len.

"H…Honestly…" Len kept on continuing, "Why would a diva fall in love with a newbie Vocaloid like me? She's the most popular and the most talented… unlike me."

"Hey, Stop being so negative." Teto pouted, "I know that even if you're a starter, unlike your sister, you're a great singer too." Teto realized what she was saying and blushed a bit. Len also blushed from the compliment.

"T…Thanks… I guess." Len replied.

"Umm… Len…?" Teto called.

"Yes?"

"Do you know why that I always hated Miku?" she started

Len blinked, surprised that this came out of the blue. "Why then?"

"It's because…" Teto's shoulders began to shiver a bit, "I…"

"Teto." Len cut her off, "Let's talk about it somewhere we can sit."

"Okay…"

A few minutes later, they found the nearest bench and both sat on it, their items resting on the ground. "Now, why do you hate Miku again?"

Teto began to muster her courage. _'It's now or never… Len.'_ "It's because I'm jealous."

Len blinked.

"I'm jealous of her because she has your attention." She said, her face reddening to the color of her hair. "I'm jealous because you love her!" tears began to form on her eyes. "I wish… you loved me…"

Len jumped a bit from her statement, _'After all those wasted years… Now I wonder why you keep taking me away from Miku…_' "Teto… I…"

"I'm sorry if I just said that; please think this never happened…"

"I won't." Len replied, "I won't think this never happened, because now, I know why you kept straying me from Miku." He stood up and faced Teto, his eyes being overshadowed by his hair.

Teto felt afraid of what's about to happen. That is until, Len hugged her, the redhead blushed furiously. "L…Len?"

"Why did it take me so long to realize? I've been a fool to fall for Miku, when I had you all along?" he stated, his face getting hotter. "I'm sorry for being stupid."

"You're forgiven, Len. I only waited for you to realize that." Teto said to him sweetly, "Even though it did hurt me 3 years ago."

"I'm so sorry…" Len muttered. Teto smiled, her hand unconsciously caressing his cheek. "T…Teto. I…"

"I love you too Len." With that, she dived her face to his, kissing him, Len's eyes widened at the sudden action, but inwardly smiled and kissed back. They kept on being on that much contact until they needed air.

"You know Len… I don't mind you calling me drills anytime now."

"I still think calling you by your name is better now." Len scratched the back of his head, chuckling.

"Hey, hey! Look what we have here?!" Rin suddenly popped out in the open and hugged Len from behind, "My little brother, is officially taken!"

"S…SISTER?!" Len yelped, "What are you doing here!?"

"I wondered why it took you so long, so I went to the grocery but I saw you two lovebirds here, so I hid and watched you two… Hehe." Rin explained.

"I am so gonna get you later, sis."

Teto just giggled at the sight that she's seeing. "Well, I think I have to go home now, Len." She stood up but she was stopped when Len held her hand.

"Not just yet, Teto-chan. I was about to head to _Chowking_ to buy some food for me and Rin, and I wanted you to come and buy something for you too, my treat."

Teto smiled, she squeezed his hand and said, "You lead, Len-chan."

"YEAHOO! I'M GONNA TASTE YOU, ORANGE CHICKEN!" Rin childishly whooped as Len laughed.

"Don't be to excited, Sis."

"Also, Teto-chan," Rin started, "I want you to call me as your sister from now on, ne?"

Teto chuckled, "Okay then… Rin-nee."

-0-

"HEEY! LEN!" Rin yelled downstairs, "Get your blonde ass here! It's breakfast time you know!"

"Okay sis! Be right there!" Len yelled back inside his room. "…_Then I just realized, even though that love is a painful path to walk on, you will see its benefits in the end of the road. So don't give up fellow reader! This is Len Kagamine, and I hope you take this guide to love very well! _There…_"_ He closed his recently finished book and walked downstairs.

"Sis! What's for breakfast?"

"We'll be shooting for bacon this morning."

"Okay!"

The door from Len's room closes, as the wind flips the pages of his written book and the cover read: "The Guide to Love by Len Kagamine."

-0-

One month later.

"Holy whack-a-moley…" Rin muttered as she read the letter. "LEN!!! LEN!!!"

"Hey?! What's wrong sis?"

"Read this!" Rin gave the letter to her younger brother and it's written:

_Dear Mr. Kagamine._

_I am Kamui Gakupo, the head of "KaGaP Publishing". I personally saw your book and wow-oh-wow! This book really helped me and my employees with their issues regarding love! I want to see you in my office when you are available by the time you read this, yes. I'm also open in Sundays, I wonder if you would like to be my sponsor for your books while you do your job as a Vocaloid._

_Regards,  
Kamui Gakupo  
Head of the KaGaP Publishing_

_P.S: You'll be really surprised when you see Ms. Megurine here with me! Also, she told me you want to be engaged with Ms. Kasane, well, good luck with that! Ah. Young love._

"No… freaking way…" Len muttered. "Mr. Kamui is…"

"Oh yes freaking way!!!" Rin squealed and hugged her younger brother, "I'm so proud of you Len!"

"Thanks sis."

Knocking was heard from the door and Len opened it, then Teto tackled him, "I heard it from Luka-nee-chan! I'm so proud of you, Len-chan!"

"Thanks Drills… er… Teto-chan."

"Come on, Len-chan! We should get going to Uncle Kamui!" she told him.

'_Holy… I didn't know that Teto-chan is related to Mr. Kamui!'_

"Why? Shocked that you knew that I'm related to Uncle Kamui? Haha!"

Len smirked, "I'm gonna get you for that Drills!"

"Make me Banana-boy! Hahaha!"

The two chased each other straight to KaGaP Publishing, while Rin stared at the chasing duo.

"How cute… I wish I would do that to Mikuo-kun."

-0-

End!

So, is it good? Is it bad? Fail? Pwnage? You decide, Its my first time to write vocaloid fanfiction though. So go easy on me.


End file.
